guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Draconic Scythe
Lame stats. Another hand of the forgotten. Not what Dervs need--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 04:25, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but this item appears as a regular item as well, fully moddable.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:38, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Hideous! I'm not sure which is more Hideous, the Scythe or the Derv in the picture holding it. Really a horrid looking design though. :( :I like the design a lot, esp. the draft, (not the color much but good it can be dyed) and it's so much better looking than the Saurian Scythe (that has fans too but is too tawdry for my taste). I didn't expect the implementation to look that good, normally the in game item looks much worse than its draft. And does my dervish fit your taste better? >.> I can't stand ppl that must offend other ppl's characters openly. Think your private things for yourself and also keep it for yourself. Also pls sign your comments. Thx. --Birchwooda Treehug 13:39, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::I wish the design would conform more to the draft - the head was more slender which made it look just that much nicer. Still, the most detailed scythe skin around now IMO and very nice. Jennalee 17:16, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Looks good. Not as elegant as the original design but better than w/e is available right now. Saurian looks too much like plastic for my taste. This thing better be inscribable though.. ---StormX218.186.12.11 03:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) plz take the adept of scythe off this the gold version of this skin so that collectr does not apply They drop only from the end mission chests or..? cus I was in urgoz and not a single one dropped :Don't take it for granted that you'll see one drop every time; I would prefer these be kept relatively rare, actually. 09:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well in those two days, in 3 successful Deep Runs (out of ~9 *sigh*), I saw 3 Dragon Scythes dropping from Kanaxai's end chest (none r9 tho). Don't know if they can come out from normal chests there too - didn't see any yet. Unfortunately that scythe causes lots of unteachable newbies coming to the Deep which results in many fail runs (in PUGs) -.- Darn. --Birchwooda Treehug 14:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well I just was in Urgoz and we had a drop... req 11 max dmg.. ;)(sry if this isnt edited right.. still newbie here) ^^ Lisa Night Dk 09:05, 7 April 2008 (GTM +1) ::::Since the weekend I haven't seen any dropping anymore... maybe it was increased dropcount because it was new? --Birchwooda Treehug 23:49, 11 April 2008 (UTC) would look better if... the chains weren't stiff. they look retarded sticking off of the back like that.--70.58.40.56 04:42, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, but at least they did a better job putting it ingame than they did Dryad Bow. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:44, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::I wish they did animate the chains too - I mean they bothered to when they implemented the design for the Gavel of the Nephilim. Plus, back then, they didn't manage to screw up the lighting when they those implemented DaW contest winners - the lighting for this scythe and most of the new DaW skins is seriously messed and doesn't look natural. Jennalee 10:37, 12 June 2008 (UTC)